


Секс без обязательств

by GreenTarget



Series: Резервация [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTarget/pseuds/GreenTarget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл-сиквел к "Резервации"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секс без обязательств

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Синяя полоса](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323313) by [risowator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator). 



«Прежде чем идти к Скотту, надо взять что-то из вещей Дерека», — думает Стайлз пока пробирается к той пещере, в которой ночевал в свой первый, оказавшийся постановочным визит в резервацию. Бро послужит ему отличной ищейкой. Заодно и потренируется в использовании волчьего обоняния. 

Над узкой дорожкой нависают деревья, из-за них свет ущербной луны почти не достигает земли, и фонарика в телефоне едва хватает, чтобы не переломать ноги. 

Стайлз часто бывал тут днём, но примет, по которым можно распознать нужный поворот, почти нет, так что приходится внимательно осматривать каждый фут земли.

Стайлз сбавляет шаг вдвое, исследует обочины узкой дорожки ещё внимательнее, и наконец замечает то, что искал: неприметный белый камень со сколом у края, по форме очень напоминающим пятую точку. 

Здесь. 

Хилая дверь в нору Дерека не обременена замком, и Стайлз просто тянет её на себя, стараясь не шуметь. 

Темно. Пусто. Тихо. 

Стайлз делает шаг вперёд, поворачивается, чтобы прикрыть дверь, и ойкает, когда его дёргают за шкирку и впечатывают лицом в твёрдую глину.

— Что ты тут забыл? 

Надо же. Кто бы мог подумать, что охота закончится так быстро?

— Пришёл на запах тайны, — хрипит Стайлз. — Или ты думал, что мне можно показать папку с грифом секретно, а потом сбежать?

— Ты не чувствовал чужого присутствия, когда шёл сюда? — Дерек шепчет едва слышно, его губы совсем близко, пальцы на шее обжигают, и Стайлз гонит от себя внезапную фантазию, в которой чужой язык пробирается ему в ухо. 

О, боже. Господи. Ему нельзя думать о таком. 

— Намекаешь, что за мной следят?

— Тебе нельзя здесь находиться, — вместо ответа говорит Дерек, и почему-то вжимает Стайлза в стену ещё сильнее. — Это опасно. 

Горячая пятерня на животе сдвигается, и кожа Стайлза тут же покрывается мурашками. 

О-о-о. Чокнуться можно. 

— Почему? — шепчет Стайлз, уже плохо соображая. Больше для того, чтобы заткнуть разыгравшееся воображение. И какого Дерек продолжает его трогать? 

— Потому что однажды я уже совершил ошибку, доверившись человеку. И второму разу Питер просто не позволит случиться.

— Так ты собираешься защищать меня от своего альфы? — удивляется Стайлз, и на пару мгновений отвлекается от обволакивающего, плавящего мозги жара чужого тела. От того, как он растекается по спине, как заставляет колени подгибаться, как… 

— Если Питер решит, что я к тебе неровно дышу, он так просто этого не оставит, — отвечает Дерек. И добавляет без всякого перехода: — От тебя пахнет возбуждением.

— А у тебя стоит, — парирует Стайлз. А потом, не утерпев, вжимается в пах Дерека задницей. Господи. Ещё как стоит. — Не знаю насчёт тебя, Дерек, но твой член ко мне точно неровно дышит. Кстати, а как альфа вашего рода относится к сексу без обязательств? 

Дерек рычит. Пару секунд колебания, а потом его рука ныряет за пояс пижамных штанов, сжимает член, и Стайлз мычит в накрывшие рот пальцы. 

— Думаю, снисходительно, — Дерек обдаёт дыханием ухо, ныряет в него языком, и Стайлз стонет снова, безуспешно пытаясь вывернуться из крепкой хватки. 

Реальность лучше фантазий. Определённо. Господи, ещё. 

— Блядь, — задыхаясь, выдаёт Стайлз, когда Дерек убирает руку и, потянув за волосы, заставляет его подставить шею. Ох. Какой у некоторых ликанов, оказывается, умелый язык. Так. Стоп. — Довожу до твоего сведения, что обычно я…

— Со мной — нет. — Когти мимолётно царапают живот, а потом Дерек разворачивает Стайлза лицом к себе и целует так, что все его возражения с траурным свистом летят в тартарары.

Да и плевать. Кажется, его задница просто влюбилась в эти жадно лапающие её руки. О, боже. Да. Вот так. Ещё. 

— Ладно. Можешь натянуть меня так, как тебе хочется, — бормочет Стайлз и закрывает глаза то ли созерцания нирвану, то ли отходя от поцелуя. — Стайлз хочет трахаться. Немедленно. Всю ночь. Много-много раз.

Дерек стонет. И Стайлз чувствует этот долгий утробный стон всем телом. С ума сойти. Если Дерек сделает так ещё раз, он просто кончит. Особенно, если сможет прижаться ещё сильнее. Или потрётся вот так. Или…

— Прекрати, — рычит Дерек. А потом тащит Стайлза за собой, так и не расцепив рук. И тут же врубается во что-то плечом. 

Стайлз сжимается в ожидании удара, но боль так и не приходит. Вместо этого губы сминает поцелуем, ладонь давит на поясницу, разворачивая, и Дерек ведёт его за собой так уверенно, будто делал это всегда.

Спальню освещает одинокий, уставившийся в потолок фонарь, и Стайлз обрадовано восклицает, разглядев в углу нечто похожее на постель.

То, что надо.

«Быстрее», — хочет сказать Стайлз, воодушевлённо перебирая ногами, но в этот момент Дерек роняет его на ворох пёстрых одеял, и вместо слов из горла вырывается только задушенный вскрик.

Без чужого тепла тело окатывает холодом, и Стайлз сдерживает порыв обхватить себя руками. Он не хочет закрываться. 

— Ты в порядке? — интересуется Дерек, задирая его ноги и сдёргивая вниз штаны.

— В некоторых местах особенно, — Стайлз вздыхает, ёжится, пытаясь не дрожать слишком сильно, но получается плохо. Его трясёт. От озноба. Возбуждения. Нетерпения. От всего сразу.  
Дерек раздевается в пару движений. Футболка, джинсы, носки. Стайлз успевает только пару раз моргнуть, согнуть ногу и прикипеть взглядом к покачивающемуся члену, прежде чем его накрывает тяжестью чужого тела. 

Какая твёрдая у Дерека спина. И задница просто каменная. Дерек шлёпает Стайлза по руке, отдирает её от своей ягодицы и, извиняясь, щекочет языком пальцы. 

О-о-о. Как же приятно. Интересно, можно кончить только от того, что тебе толкаются языком в ладонь? 

Рука Дерека подхватывает под колено, заставляет приподнять бёдра, и Стайлз порывисто стонет, почувствовав давление на анус.

Боже. Вот от этого точно можно кончить. 

Дерек смотрит Стайлзу в глаза, обводит его дырку влажной головкой члена и надавливает сильнее. Возбуждение вспыхивает с новой силой, по телу проходит короткая сладкая судорога, и Стайлз совершенно неожиданно для себя кончает, вцепившись в плечи Дерека что есть мочи. 

Совершенный и абсолютный пиздец. 

— Мне стоит подождать немного? — голос Дерека одновременно мягкий и срывающийся, его губы трогают кожу под ухом, сдвигаются ниже, и только что испытанный оргазм нисколько не притупляет ощущения. 

Господи, какое блаженство.

— Тебе стоит вызвать «911». Кажется, у меня паралич головного мозга, — Стайлз прикрывает глаза от удовольствия и откидывает голову, чтобы Дерек мог облизать ему шею с другой стороны. — Смазка?

— Сейчас. 

Дерек оглядывается по сторонам и тянется к выбитой в глине полке со всякой всячиной.  
Стайлз следит за его руками, за перекатывающимися под кожей мышцами, и сглатывает вязкую слюну. У Дерека пальцы, которые безумно хочется взять в рот. 

На пол рядом с бедром Стайлза опускается ничем не примечательная глиняная плошка, но он не успевает рассмотреть, что там внутри. Дерек тянет с него так и не снятую футболку, ведёт ладонью от живота вверх, и Стайлз вздрагивает, ощутив её поглаживание на своём соске. Надо же, раньше подобные ласки никогда его не волновали. 

Дерек наклоняется для торопливого поцелуя, и Стайлз почти не замечает, как в нём оказываются сразу два пальца, — так естественно и легко это происходит. Зато замечает потом, когда они начинают раздвигаться в стороны, беспощадно растягивая мышцы.

Больно.

Стайлз напрягается, некстати вспомнив свой не слишком удачный первый раз, но Дерек целует его снова, гладит большим пальцем чувствительную кожу около ануса, и удовольствие постепенно скрадывает дискомфорт. 

До плошки на полу не так уж трудно дотянуться, и Стайлз макает руку в её прохладное содержимое, чтобы подрочить встающий член. Да, так ещё лучше. 

Дерек проворачивает ладонь, его пальцы начинают толкаться в дырку неглубоко и ритмично, и Стайлз ахает от резкой вспышки возбуждения. 

Кажется, он снова кончит ещё до того, как Дерек успеет ему вставить.

— На твоём месте я бы не затягивал, — хмыкает Стайлз, хватая Дерека где придётся и притягивая ближе к себе. 

— На твоем месте я бы не стал командовать.

Дерек улыбается, и Стайлз зависает, не поверив своим глазам. А потом тянется к чужим губам. Удостовериться. Почувствовать. Запомнить.

Член давит на анус, раздвигает слабо сопротивляющиеся мышцы, и растущее ощущение наполненности заставляет Стайлза разорвать очередной поцелуй и задышать чаще. 

Слишком быстро.

Дерек сгребает его в охапку, толкается сильнее, и Стайлз стонет, почувствовав тянущую боль в животе. 

И слишком глубоко тоже.

— Я могу забрать её, — шепчет ему на ухо Дерек, но Стайлз только мотает головой.  
Возбуждение почти сходит на нет, но на смену ему приходит такое всепоглощающее удовлетворение, что Стайлз не хочет менять хоть что-то. Боится.

Дерек чересчур осторожен, он больше целует и гладит, чем толкается в дырку, и острое ощущение его члена внутри быстро притупляется. 

Неприятное жжение проходит тоже, и Стайлз пихает Дерека коленями, понукая его двигаться быстрее. 

Да. О, боже, да. Вот так хорошо. 

С каждым толчком удовольствие становится всё глубже, насыщеннее, тело перестаёт что-либо чувствовать кроме него, и Стайлз прерывисто всхлипывает от неожиданности, когда Дерек мимолётно целует его в губы, прежде чем приподняться на одной руке и крепко ухватить другой за бедро. 

От бешеных толчков анус снова начинает печь, жар стекает в яйца, вспыхивает внутри всё более сладким блаженством, и Стайлз беспомощно открывает рот, не в силах издать и звука. О, господи. 

О. Мой. Бог. Он сейчас… сейчас...

Дерек запрокидывает голову, громко, несдержанно стонет, и, наверное, именно от этого Стайлз спускает во второй раз, едва успев дотянуться до члена. 

Будто озабоченный подросток, способный обкончаться даже от лёгкого прикосновения. 

Дерек выплёскивается ему на живот густыми белесыми каплями и засаживает снова, крепко прижав себе. Стайлз с трудом дышит под навалившейся тяжестью, но не торопится возражать. Ему как никогда хорошо. Спокойно, тихо и хорошо. 

Правильно. 

— Ты мне слишком нравишься, — как-то обречённо выдыхает Дерек, всё ещё продолжая его обнимать, и Стайлз на пару секунд прикрывает глаза. 

«Это просто секс без обязательств, — отчаянно твердит он себе. — Скажи, что это не может быть ничем больше». 

Но так ничего и не говорит.


End file.
